


Green Is The Colour

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Laurent knows working as a personal trainer means Damen has to touch other people, but it doesn't mean he has to like it





	

If you’d asked Laurent six months ago how he felt about heading to the gym, he would have scowled in your face and told you to fuck off. Now things have changed and he eagerly awaits the end of the working day so he can head off to Akielos Gym on the outskirts of the city. His membership costs him a pretty little penny, but it comes with some rather enticing benefits, not including the free access to the city pool.

On Friday night he walks into Akielos with a slight spring in his step, going so far as to smile at the receptionist as he walks past. He doesn’t need to show her his membership card; they all know exactly who he is by now.

He’s actually had a pretty good day at work for once and he’s still smiling as he puts all his work stuff away in one of the dark red lockers. He closes it firmly and turns to scan the room, his eyes catching on Nikandros who waves over someone’s shoulder and puts three fingers up: three minutes and they’ll start. Laurent walks over to the soft, black mats in the far corner to start stretching. He stares flatly out the window when he realizes that the person he was looking for isn’t there. He pretends that his heart doesn’t drop slightly.

Nikandros joins him a couple of minutes later, nodding at him rather than clapping him on the shoulder like he might have done with another customer; he knows Laurent isn’t a fan of casual touches.

“Treadmill?” Nikandros says.

Laurent nods and walks to the other side of the room, stretching his arms above his head before he steps up onto the machine.

“We’re going to do short bursts tonight. Okay?”

“Okay,” Laurent says.

“You’re going to run for one minute, as fast as you can, and then you’ll have two minutes to walk it off. We’re going to do that for twenty minutes, then I want you to run for the last ten minutes at whatever pace you need.”

Laurent is surprised by how good he feels after the first couple of intervals. He’s so much fitter now than he used to be; he never could have sustained a six-minute mile for a full minute before. When he looks up at the mirror he notices Nikandros smiling and nodding beside him. Laurent has to fight to keep his own smile in check. That is, until he spots a certain large individual—who he has been eagerly waiting to see all day—over his shoulder pressing someone down into the mats.

“You okay, man?” Nikandros asks.

Laurent shakes himself off and looks straight ahead again with a short nod. He remembers Damen doing that to him more than once, remembers how close it had made them, remembers that it'd made him hard. He doesn't like the thought of Damen doing the same thing with someone else.

He pushes even harder on the next minute, his eyebrows furrowing deeply with the effort. His legs are on fire and his abdomen aches as his stomach muscles contract sharply. He can’t help but notice when Damen stands up again, pulling a pretty blond-haired woman with him. She’s beautiful with delicate features and a slim but curvaceous body. She’s basically any man’s wet dream. She leans forward towards Damen and twirls her ponytail around her fingers. Damen is smiling widely at her as he talks, and then grabs hold of her shoulders. Laurent knows how tactile Damen is, how much he likes to make real, physical contact with the people he speaks to. That’s fine when it’s him or Nikandros or any of the other guys Laurent knows who works at the gym. Laurent does not know this woman though and he realizes that Damen would have to be blind not to see how attractive she is.

It takes Nikandros three times calling his name before Laurent drags his eyes away from them. They’re walking off to some of the other machines anyway.

“What?” Laurent says.

“Slow down. Your twenty minutes are up. Ten minute run now.”

Laurent does as he’s told, but he struggles to stick to the slower pace, too wound up. It’s not a big deal. At least, it shouldn’t be. Laurent has worked with a personal trainer for four months now; he knows how close and personal you sometimes get. Seeing Damen with that woman doesn’t mean anything. Damen is just doing his job. Laurent’s blood sizzles anyway.

“I love this song,” Nikandros says.

Laurent tilts his head slightly as he listens, then rolls his eyes. It’s _Jealous_ by Nick Jonas because the world is mocking him. Yes, Laurent knows Damen is crazy sexy beautiful. Yes, Laurent does get jealous.

A couple of minutes later the blond woman gets on a treadmill a couple of machines down from Laurent’s own. He stares resolutely ahead, but his skin is tingling from just the knowledge that Damen is close by. He lets his gaze wander and then suddenly they’re locked with Damen’s in the mirror. Damen smiles widely at him and nods, but Laurent refuses to smile back. He’s annoyed with him. Damen tilts his head inquisitively and mouths an “ _Are you alright?”_ Laurent looks away, rolling his eyes when Nikandros smirks at him.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Keep your nose out.”

“He’s still watching you.”

“Good. Let him look.”

Nikandros snorts and presses the cool down button on the treadmill. Laurent grabs hold of the handles as he slows to a fast walk. He looks up at Damen in the mirror again, a red-hot feeling jolting through him when he sees Damen’s hand on the woman’s back.

“Who’s that woman?” Laurent asks.

“With Damen?”

“Yes.”

“That’s Jokaste.”

Something drops like lead in Laurent’s stomach. It couldn’t be? _Surely_ not. He's heard that name mentioned more than once by Damen and the anger it always brings forth rises again.

“He used to date her,” Nikandros fills in unhelpfully.

“Then what is he doing with her now?” Laurent snarls.

“She joined a couple of weeks ago.”

“Strange,” Laurent says as he steps off the treadmill. “Damen never mentioned it.”

“She’s his customer, Laurent. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Laurent takes a step closer to Nikandros and smiles nastily, “Then why didn’t he tell me about it?”

“Maybe because he thought you’d react like this.” Nikandros shrugs, seemingly immune to Laurent’s bad moods by now.

“Take over for him.”

“What?”

Laurent storms towards Damen and Jokaste, grabbing Damen’s wrist and dragging him down the room and into one of the bathrooms. Damen sputters out a couple of protests, but he doesn’t fight him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Damen asks when Laurent locks the door behind them. “I’m working!”

“Nikandros can finish where you left off.”

“Laurent, what’s going on?”

Laurent scowls and gives a light shove to Damen’s shoulder. Damen stares down at him, looking bewildered and slightly annoyed.

“You’re an asshole,” Laurent spits out, grabbing hold of the collar of Damen’s shirt so he can pull him down and press a hard, claiming kiss to his lips.

“What have I done?” Damen murmurs against Laurent’s mouth.

“Stop being stupid. It’s not attractive.”

Damen hums as he presses back into the kiss, pushing Laurent up against the bathroom door and grinding gently against him. Laurent allows it for a couple of minutes and then pushes Damen back again, his hands sliding from Damen’s chest and over his shoulders until they can clutch the back of his neck.

“You’re mine.”

Damen frowns.

“You’re mine, not hers. She had her chance and she fucked it up.”

“Is this about Jokaste?”

“No, it’s about Nikandros.”

Damen rolls his eyes and pinches Laurent’s hip. “Wiseass.”

“I don’t like you touching her,” Laurent says, leaning forward to press a series of hot kisses up Damen’s neck. “I don’t want you touching anyone but me.”

“It’s my job,” Damen says, his voice unsteady.

“You don’t have to touch _her_ though.”

“She’s a customer.”

“Then give her to Nikandros, or Makedon, or one of the others.”

“It doesn’t mean anything. You’re the only one I want to touch like that. You know that, Laurent.”

Laurent looks up with a frown. “But she hurt you. How can you stand it?”

“I have a really long shower afterwards,” Damen says with a smirk.

Laurent shakes him slightly. “I’m serious.”

“Because I forgave her a long time ago, and it _is_ my job, Laurent. I’m not going to treat her any differently because of what she’s done.”

“How can you forgive her? I don’t forgive her.”

“I’ve never been good at holding grudges,” Damen says, running a finger along Laurent’s cheekbone. “But thank you.”

“For what?”

“For caring enough to be angry for me.”

“Well you’re too stupid for it.”

Damen cradles Laurent’s face in his hands and leans down to brush their lips together. “I’ll ask Nikandros to take over her training. Will that make you feel better?”

“Mhm,” Laurent murmurs before biting down and tugging on Damen’s bottom lip. “Although you should stop training everyone else too if you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“Laurent,” Damen sighs. “It’s my—”

“I know, I know,” Laurent says with a roll of his eyes.

“How about I promise to make it up to you when we get home?”

Laurent quirks an eyebrow, “How?”

“I’m sure I can come up with a few ideas,” Damen whispers, pressing a hand against the slight bulge in Laurent’s blue shorts.

 _“Ah-ah,”_ Laurent gasps, rocking forward. “Why wait until we get home?”

Damen tuts.

“Please?”

“I’ve got one more customer. Why don’t you go home and get yourself ready for me? Hm?”

Laurent shudders, pressing up on his toes to press their lips together. He knots his fingers in Damen’s curls to stop him from pulling away and makes a soft sound of pleasure when Damen flicks his tongue out to trace the seam of his lips. Laurent opens his mouth to him immediately, moaning at the taste of the oranges Damen must have eaten recently. Damen hums in response, one hand leaving his waist to give a short squeeze to his ass. Laurent kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, small noises escaping him at the scorching touches Damen gives him.

Eventually Damen manages to tear himself away with a soft, “Later. I promise.”

“I-I haven’t finished my session with Nikandros.”

“Well since he’s with Jokaste now… do you maybe want to finish with me?”

Laurent looks up at him with a smirk and Damen swats his ass.

“I meant finish working out,” Damen clarifies with an amused grin.

“Are you sure Nikandros won’t kill us?”

“As long as we don’t start fucking in the middle of the gym, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“For that, I’m gonna have you doing bench presses for the next ten minutes.”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
